


Look At You

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Formalwear, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Thor pulls you away during your birthday party.Day 11 - Formal Wear





	Look At You

Thor pushes your back against the sink his hips pressing into yours. You only have about ten minutes before people start to notice that you’re missing. It’s your birthday so Tony threw you a giant party at the tower and you bought a beautiful new dress just for the occasion and Thor can’t keep his hands off of you. It’s a pretty fancy party so of course he dressed in his best suit too, it’s a wonder you’ve been able to keep your hands to yourself all this time. About halfway through the night Thor pushed you into the bathroom mumbling something about tearing your dress from your body. And you giggle letting him have his way.

*

He grinds his dick against your soaked slit and bites down onto your shoulder.

“Always so wet,” he says as he presses into you. He’s pushed up behind you, real close, teeth nipping at your shoulders and his hand wrapped around your waist. You’ve got your elbows braced against the sink your lip tucked between your teeth as his head breaches you.

“Look at you,” he groans against your ear nodding towards the mirror. “Perfect.” He grabs your chin turning your head towards your reflection and you look fucking wrecked. Your makeup is smeared across your face and your hair is a fucking mess, your eyes are glossed over, almost black.

“Fuck,” you whine as your eyes meet Thor’s in the mirror. He slams into you hard and you drop your head your eyes closed tight as he splits you open.

“No, look,” he says and you do, you watch him, try to keep your eyes on him as he fucks you. He grips your hips tight as he watches your tits bounce. You’ve still got your dress mostly on but he pulled down the straps so he could play with your nipples and now the only thing keeping it up is your hips. When he reaches around for your clit your knees go weak and you’d be on the ground if his arms weren’t there holding you up.

He swirls your clit and your eyes fall shut until the fingers of his other hand grip your chin reminding you of your reflection. You push your hips back into his and his cock thrusts into your g spot. You watch his face as he cums inside you and you gasp when he pulls himself from you falling to his knees. His mouth covers your cunt as he sucks his cum from you and your legs shake as you cum on his face.

The inside of your thighs are still slightly sticky with his release when you exit the bathroom rushing to rejoin your party.


End file.
